Heir of Cassandra
by Youikina
Summary: Before his 15th birthday, Petunia receives a letter in the mail. This letter reveals some important information. Harry James Potter is not a half-blood. On his mother's side, he is the descendant of King Mathayus and Queen Cassandra, the seer. The letter reveals that Harry is the next seer of the family. How will this effect the world?
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea in my head for many days. I hope you like it**

**From Youikina  
**

* * *

It has been one month since the return of Voldemort. He saw it. He was there. Most people do not believe him. They think that he is an attention seeking brat. How wrong they were. It would come to bite them in the ass. These people constantly turn there backs on him! They think they have a right to judge him. He did not want to be their savior in the first place.

Why did Voldemort choose him?

It seems his thoughts are running away from him. There is nothing to do right now. He got back from Hogwarts. His uncle had picked him up at the train station. Everything had been normal for the first month. Then two weeks away from his birthday, his aunt received an interesting piece of mail. The envelope is worn with age, and the writing is a very nice cursive.

Aunt Petunia seemed to stared at ti for several moments, before she slowly opened it. Vernon stared at the letter in pure anger. He must think it is from my kind.

She took the letter out of the envelope. He was curious, but knew better then trying to take a look. Her hand trembled as she slowly read the letter.

As she came to the end of the letter, she turned to Harry. His eyes went wide when she gave him a very kind smile.

Vernon's face went purple in anger. "What had that freak done now," he stood screaming at her. Petunia knew that as soon as Vernon would start ranting, he would not notice anything. She mouthed the words, play along.

Play along? Play along with what?

Vernon waddled his way over to Harry. He grasped his shirt. He was screaming so loud that Harry could not understand a word he is saying. A punch hit him hard in the face.

"Get off of him this instant," shouted Petunia, grasping Vernon's arm. She tried to pull him off. Vernon used his arm to back hand her. Petunia got thrown to the ground.

"How dare you help this freak," Vernon screamed at her. Dudley just stood in the back, he wondered what to do. It seems he made up his mind.

"Do not touch my mother," he screamed. Dudley noticed this his fist were shivering. Looking down, he noticed that he is no longer fat, but very muscular. What on earth happened to him?

Harry heard pounding on the door. "Open up! We are the Police!"

Smirking, Petunia waved her hands over herself and the boys. Harry would see that Dudley and Petunia looked to be covered in bruises.

The door burst open to show four police officer. They stared at Vernon, who is still holding him up by the color of his shirt, for a split second. One second later, Vernon lay on the ground. The four police officers are holding his down. Somehow, they managed to get cuffs on Vernon, and drag him out the door. Dudley hugged his mother.

"Did you call them," asked Harry. Petunia shook her head to give a negative response.

Then how did the cops get here?

"After the cops leave, I will tell you," said Petunia, with a knowing smirk. She gave him a Slytherin Smirk!

So after dealing with the police and checking in at the hospital, they cam back home. Petunia mention for him to sit at the table. Dudley is sitting across the table from him.

"Before I tell you anything, have you ever heard of the great seer Cassandra," asked Petunia. Her eyes are as hard as steel, and her voice is like a dagger, ready to strike.

"My divination teacher is a descendant of her," said Harry with a shrug.

"Would her last name be Trelawney?"

Giving a nod to his aunt, she gave a small smile. His aunt picked up the letter, which was in the center of the table. She gave them a glare. This glare clearly stated, do not interrupt me!

"Our family is a pureblood family, older then most of the ones in England. We are direct descendants of the Scorpion King Mathayus and his Queen Cassandra. Many years after the fact a witch named Cassandra Trelawney claimed to be the seer Casandra, and that she lost her powers after having sex. Some of her family does have a small gift. We hate them because they dared tried to steal our linage and our inheritance. They are still trying. IT is not working. This letter I have received is from the last Seer in our family. The letter I received has a seal on it. Once I open this seal, several things will pop out. The first will be a potion. It will be a cleansing potion to clear you of all compulsions, charms, spells, and curses. The second Potion will be to get rid of your malnutrition. Unfortunately, ninety-nine percent of the seers are female, so you will look more feminine then male. The third thing that will come out is a bag of seer stones. These stones will allow you to look in the future when you want to. However, you can still get vision from touching something, or just get vision from standing still. The fourth thing for you shall be the key to the Seer vault. It is a vault that only seers from our family can enter. Dudley, you will have three things. The first will be a potion. It will unlock your magic. It is not uncommon in the wizarding world to have late bloomers. The second is Mathayus's bow. The third and final thing for you is Mathayus's sword. There is one more thing we shall get. It is a magical trunk. Inside you will be trained in your arts," said Petunia, before her glare vanished.

Harry felt a breath of relief leave him. Who knew that his aunt could be this scary?

"I am a seer," Harry asked.

Petunia nodded, before grabbing a knife. She cut her thumb before pushing her thumb to a spot on the paper.

Three potions appeared. The first one is a silver blue, the second a dark green, and the third one is pitch black. A sack mad of some type of animal hide is right next to the black potion. A very large and old bow lay next to the sack. The sword looked rather used but still strong enough to deal a lot of damage. Finally the trunk stood two feet off the ground. There are many designs written all over it. On the top is written, _From Akkadian to Seer Blood, we are born. We are bred, and watching through peace and war._

"Is that suppose to be our family motto," asked Dudley, tracing the words with his finger.

"It is. Now drink you potions. Harry, first drink the black potion. Then drink the blue. Dudley, the green potion is yours. Drink up," snapped Petunia at them. Her tone reminded him of Snape.

He picked up the black potion, uncorked it, then chugged it down. He nearly gagged at the bad taste. He managed to get the potion down.

Fire spread through his body. He bit his lip to stop from screaming. Aunt Petunia held something to where his scar is. He had no idea how long he was out of it. When he calmed down, he noticed the difference.

His mind instantly felt clearer. He felt light, like he had no guilt. Was someone really messing with his mind?

Dudley already swallowed his potion. He could see the grim look on Dudley's face.

Looking at the silver potion, he uncorked it. He swallowed it. He felt a change in him. He is still skinny, but he is more lean now. His hair is now to mid back. His eyes can see without the glasses, and he noticed how sexy he is. He may look like a girl, but he is definitely still male.

_A pink office surrounding him. In front of him is a women shrouded in pink. Her toad like face is in a sickly sweet smile. Fudge walked into the room. His face in a definite sneer. _

"_That damn Potter! He is causing so much trouble for me! Delores, would you mind taking care of him," said the Minister with a smirk. _

"_Will the dementors work," asked Umbridge._

_A cruel smile spread across both of their faces. _

Harry looked at his aunt in shock.

"We need to leave. Fudge and Umbridge are sending Dementors," he said. Petunia pale before standing up in a hurry.

"Harry, go get your trunk. We will leave immediately. We will buy some new clothes as soon as we get to London," said Petunia. She is currently rushing around the house, grabbing the letter off the table, and pushing it deep in her pocket. She placed the sword and bow into the family trunk. Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs. He pulled it open to grab his school trunk. Petunia grabbed the family trunk. A few minutes later, the trunks were in the trunk of the car, and they are heading to London.

Petunia was sure to drive in the speed limit.

The fear followed all three of them to London. All Harry knew is that he has the family seeing stone sack in his hands. It felt as if it is a part of him. He suddenly felt an urge to pull something out of the sack. He put his hands in the sack, before pulling out a blue stone. It looks a lot like a marble but the bottom is flat. It is oval shaped as well.

_Dumbledore stood in front of Snape, glaring down at the tired man. _

"_Why must you constantly fight my orders,' demanded Dumbledore at the exhausted man. Severus Snape has black rings around his eyes, and bruises all over his body. _

"_I am tired of hurting my family. Let me go," screamed Snape at Dumbledore. The old man slapped the professor across the face. _

"_I do not care if you do not like hurting your nephew. You will do as your told, or I shall have you sent to Azkaban," said Dumbledore. The Headmasters voice is not gentle or calm. Harry heard this tone one before. It is the same tone that Voldemort used on his followers._

_Severus let his head fall towards the ground. His entire posture spoke of his surrender. _

He felt his eyes snapped open in shock. Severus is forced to treat him the way he has over the years? Does that mean Dumbledore is not the good guy? What of this friends?

This is going to require a lot of thinking.

He realized that when he was told he was going to be the new generation seer, he did not protest it. He did not fight the idea in his head. The very thought felt right.

The time passed somewhat slowly until they reached London. Shrinking down the trunks, Petunia put them in her pocket. They quickly found the Leaky Cauldron.

It was easy to get past Tom with their new looks. They made their way into Daigon Alley. It is bustling as usual. People were shoving people out of the way.

Petunia grasped both of their hands to keep them close. After a little shoving, they came to Gringotts bank. Harry watched his aunt pull out the letter from her pocket as they waited in line. After some time passed, they made it to the front of the line.

The Goblin sneered down at them. His annoyance is clear on his face. Petunia handed the Goblin the letter.

At first the Goblin looked annoyed as he started to read the letter. A few seconds later and the Goblin's eyes went wide with shock.

"This line is now closed. You three, please follow me," said the Goblin. His tone is not annoyed, it seemed respectful.

He really didn't pay attention to where he was being lead. He did not notice how much time it took. Before he even realized it, he is seated in a very comfy chair, and in a very large marble office. There is a large sturdy wooden desk in front of him. Behind that desk is an aged Goblin, giving him a glare.

"So this boy might be the next Seer," sneered this Goblin.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

The goblin gave him a look before digging something out from the bottom of his desk. It is a simple crystal. The crystal is pure white. The goblin tossed it at him. Harry was barley able to catch it, before it started to glow a bright green.

The goblin's sneer turned into a smile.

"So Mr. Potter what do you know of your heritage," asked the goblin.

"Not much. Sir, how am I related to Severus Snape," asked Harry, he is looking at the goblin in wonder.

"Mr. Potter, please do not call me sir. You are stationed above me in heritage. As for Severus Snape, he is your father's half brother. I have several questions that must be asked before we do anything," said the Goblin.

"Are you Light, Dark, or Neutral," asked the Goblin. Harry thought over it for a second. He realized that he really had no idea. With his vision of Dumbledore, he had a feeling he could not trust the man.

"I would say Neutral. I know really nothing about any of the sides," said Harry honestly.

The goblin nodded his head, giving a small smile.

"Do you swear to never use your seer powers for personal gain," asked the Goblin.

"Personal gain," asked Harry right back.

"Like for gambling," said Petunia. He would never uses his site to win something over someone. It is not fair, nor is it right.

"No, I would not," said Harry.

"There we go. Now it seems we have a lot of work that needs to done, don't we,' said the Goblin.

Harry had a feeling that he is going to be here all night.

* * *

**Do not forget to review. No flamers allowed. Any flaming will be ignored. **

**From Youikina  
**

**P.S. I know my grammar is not perfect. Please do not waste your time on a flaming review that will be ignored.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is a short chapter. I must apologize. I bear good news though. I am now an Aunt. The baby's name is Dominic. He is so cute!  
**

**From  
**

**Youikina!  
**

* * *

He woke with a groan. Where is he? Then it all hit him. He is currently in a small house that was owned by his grandparents. This place was hidden under a very old protective charm many years ago. Last night was one of the worst nights he ever had. Last night he found out the truth. With his inheritance, he feels like a brand-new person. He would no longer live by the expectations of the people. He would no longer live by the role that was given to them.

However, it turns out being a seer, is going to be harder than he thought. With the war brewing, it is clear that any side would want him for their own victories. So he needs to keep a low profile. That is going to be hard this upcoming year.

He knew as soon as he walked into the Daigon Alley, that he is going to be treated like an outcast this year. It is nothing he'd never experienced before. He found himself hating the Wizarding world. These people believe everything they read, even if it's not true. They would never believe him anyway. These are just children at the school with no idea what they are going to be doing in the next couple years.

Last night he found out a lot of things. He found out that he is nothing more than a pawn to Dumbledore. He went to bed exhausted in angry. How can someone treat a child that way? Making his way up the stairs, he looked into his aunts new room. The thin woman is currently sleeping. She is just as angry as he is. Dudley is currently sleeping beside his mom. The once fat boy is now very lean mean piece of muscle. With a small smile, Harry made his way down the steps, and into the kitchen.

On the counter, is a book. This very book has passed down through his family for generations. The woman who wrote this book, was none other than his ancestor Cassandra herself. He found the book after the meeting with the goblins. He started to read it last night, but he must have passed out.

_Welcome, my dear child. You are the new seer of the family. There are many lessons that need to be learned. Our family has been neutral for as long as we can be. However, there are times when we must choose a side. It is our job to do what is best for the people. The people do not always have to mean the world. The people can be our family. Now that you know this, we can start on your journey._

_The first lesson you must learn, is that we are always sought after. For our abilities we have become prizes to Kings and slaves to others. To see the future is not always a gift. More often then not, it is a curse. So my dear child, tried to hide your power as much as you can. Be free for as long as you can. The second lesson you must learn, is that you cannot save everyone. Everyone has their own fate. Everyone has their time to die. When it is their time, death will always claim. It is not natural for people to escape death. Even if they do escape death, they will always claim later. The third lesson, is that a prophecy can never involve a seer. When a prophecy is made only a true seer can tell if it is a true prophecy. The fourth lesson is that the very environment around you can cause you to see a vision. Be careful what you touch._

_This book will tell you everything our clan has learned over the centuries. Welcome to your new life. From your ancestor_

_Cassandra_

_the legendary seer_

The book went into great detail about what he should avoid. Having an episode in front of a lot of people would not be good. Apparently, every family in the wizard in world knows what a seer is. They are taught at a young age to look out for the seeing stones. Since there was a big lawsuit against the Trelawney family all those years ago, most families don't believe she is the heir of Cassandra. He knows that the seeing stone's will be by his side the entire time. So, he has got to make sure that he does not drop them.

"Harry, have you been up all this time," asked his aunt. Looking up from his spot at the kitchen counter, he nodded his head to her. She smiled and made her way to the fridge. She opened the fridge, pulled out some eggs. As she made the eggs, Dudley made his way down the steps. He is definitely not a morning person. With a grunt, Dudley sat down on his chair. Petunia gave a small smile before, and he out the eggs. Dudley began to scarf down the eggs. Harry slowly ate his eggs.

"So Harry, what are we going to do today," asked Petunia as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"The first thing we are going to do is shopping. When I go back to Hogwarts, I will need some notebooks to keep my visions in. So, I suggest we go to Daigon Alley first. The second place, we should go into muggle London. I want to stock up on pens and pencils. I would like a backpack as well. Is there anything you need," asked Harry.

Petunia shook her head. With his new looks, Harry did not have to hide himself under a hat. They stopped, and gathered all his school supplies. Then, they went to the muggle stores. Harry got a very nice, new black and blue backpack. He grabbed a lot of different colored pens. He grabbed mechanical pencils, and regular pencils. He made sure to have lots of lead.

The rest of the day passed with him reading more books.

00000000.

Soon it became time to leave for school. He only found out about his inheritance two days ago. It is shocking how time flies. He boarded the Hogwarts Express. Right now all he wanted to do is avoid everyone. He felt scared. He has to make sure to keep it secret for as long as possible. If it was found out that he is a seer, then he will be hunted. He is sure there are three sides to this war. The first is Dumbledore, who is not as light as he seems. The second is Voldemort. The third is the Ministry of Magic. As of right now, he is not liking any of the sides.

He will end up a slave if anyone finds out. That is not life he wants.

However, if it for the good of the people he will sacrifice himself. With a sigh, he looked out the window. The rainy day seems to fit his mood. The door to the compartment opened. It is Draco Malfoy. He ignored the blonde continuing to stare out the window.

Draco was about to say something when he was first out of the way. Ronald Weasley burst into the compartment. His face red with anger. The redhead began to shout at him but he ignored him.

Draco stood, clearly ready to attack the redhead.

"I will not be dealing with your childish fights anymore. If you wish to continue, leave me alone. Draco I am sorry, I did not shake your hand all those years ago," said Harry as he glared at the boys. The blonde seemed to be in shock. The redhead seemed to be in the same predicament. Not a second later, Ronald started yelling at him. Some of the names he got called for Coward, traitor, and many more. It really didn't bother him.

He did nothing but stare at the redhead, until Ron raised his fist to strike him. Before he could do anything, Draco grabbed Ron by is collar, throwing them out of the compartment. The door closed, and the door is locked.

"What happened to you Potter," Draco demanded at him.

Harry gave the boy a small smile.

"I have grown up. I will not cause problems for the Slytherins. I can not promise the same for the other Gryffindors," Harry said, looking out the window once more.

Draco just stared at him for a few more minutes.

"Very well, we shall not harass you. I can not promise the same for Professor Snape," said Draco with a small smile.

Harry looked at the blond, returning the smile.

This year might now be so bad.

* * *

**Sorry! If there are a lot of mistakes. My friends recommended Dragon Naturally speak. I find it annoying. It mixes up my words a lot. **

**I will fix them later  
**

**From Youikina  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Sorry I have not updated in a while. Things have been really hectic. At least it is spring break. **

**Review, just don't complain about my terrible grammar.**

**From**

**Youikina**

**P.s. I do not own Harry Potter or Scorpion King**

* * *

All he could hear was the sound of pouring rain, as he looked out the window of the Hogwarts express. He plans to become a solitude this year, ignoring everyone. He has his family trunk with him. No one can get in there but him or any member of his family.

Petunia decided that he would no longer have to keep his grades down on purpose. The future is still unclear so far, and he likes it that way.

There is no way he wants to be Dumbledore, Voldemort, or the Ministries seer, but he knew one day he would be forced to belong to one of them. That very thought terrified him. He really did not want to belong to anyone, but for some reason, he just knew he would belong to someone. Call it a seers intuition.

He was going to have to get on Umbridges good side. He knew from that vision about her talking to Fudge, that he is not going to like her one bit. However, it would be easier for him just to play along that Voldemort is not back, even though he is.

With a sigh, he closed the book on his lap. It was written by one of his ancestors, who was a master Potion maker. He talked in his journal about why the potions tasted so bad. They did not want people to get dependent on the potion.

The train is almost at Hogwarts. So quickly, he got dressed. Shrinking down his trunk, he slipped it into his was not going to let anyone take his trunk from him, not even the house-elves. What he found out from the goblins is that the house-elves go through every single trunk to make sure there are no dark objects there, but they are not allowed to check over the students.

So if the students keep their trunks on them the entire time, there is no way the house-elves can go through them.

He just wanted to get this over with.

0000000000

Harry sat in the Great Hall. He really didn't care what is going on, or that the other students are trying to avoid him. It still hurt, but not as much as he thought it would. The one good thing about gaining his seer ability is that he can write in Akkadian. Since the language is no longer used, Hermione would not be able to read over his shoulder. His secrets would stay his.

Another thing he learned from Cassandra's book is that no one can enter a seers mind, because they will go absolutely insane or destroy their own minds if they do. Harry felt that it was a good defense.

"Harry," snapped Ron, after trying to get his attention for so long.

"Do want something thief,"he asked, glancing at him. All eyes at Gryffindor table stared at him in shock.

"How dare you call him that," snapped Hermione, using her know it all voice.

"You two were no longer my friends when I found out that you became my friends for money and to get your hands on my families Grimoires," said Harry, before gasps rang out through the hall. Apparently, the hall went as he spoke.

"Is this true Mr. Potter," asked the women with the shrill sweet voice. Looking up, he saw the women dressed in pink , staring down at him.

"Yes Madam, I went to Gringotts to find out that I had several loyalty charms, trust potions, a spell to make me spill all my secrets to miss granger, and several mind altering spells on me. Apparently it has been happening since I came to Hogwarts. I have no idea if any of my memories are real," he said, before he saw the thoughts running through her head.

"Why would they do that," asked Umbridge, her smile getting wider.

"Dumbledore put them up to it. He sent me to my aunts, knowing full well how abusive my uncle. Since my uncle was arrested yesterday, I don't have to hide my intelligence anymore. I should have never have been put in Gryffindor in the first place, apparently I had a spell on me to hate slytherins, which is why I wasn't put in my proper house. I don't want to be in a house that will turn on people on a dime. There is not a single Gryffindor here that is loyal, except Neville, who should be in Hufflepuff," said Harry giving a small smile.

"Your uncle was abusive. A muggle abused you," said Umbridge is shock.

"Why are you so shocked, it happens all the time in the wizarding world, and the ministry does nothing to stop it," said Harry, playing at her strength.

"We will not allow child abuse to stand," shouted the pink haired women.

"But you do. There are three main types of abuse. The first is Physical, like beating or using spells to cause the body harm. The second is sexual, which deal with forcing anyone to have a sexual encounter they don't want, like rape. The third is mental, where some beats someone down with words, making them loose confidence, and some have killed themselves because of it. There are plenty of people who have been abused not only by teachers but my family members and other students, and no one stops it. They ignore it, only making it worse," said Harry before Umbridge glared at him.

"Name some," demanded Umbridge.

"Neville Longbottom is emotionally abused by his grandmother and physically abused by his uncle. His first year he spoke of his uncle hanging him out of the window by his ankles, and dropped him because another family member distracted them. Neville could have died but his grandmother only cared he had magic. While she is a strong women, she is stunting Neville growth by treating him like he will never he good enough, and forcing him to use his fathers wand, which will not work for him," said Harry, before Umbridge turned to the now stunned boy.

"Did you really say that you first year, and are you using your fathers wand," she asked.

"Y...yes..madam," whispered Neville, as he tried to blend into the shadows.

The pink haired women thought before putting her hand on Harry shoulder.

"You said you belonged in Slytherin right," she asked. He nodded before she mentioned him to follow. He stood, and followed her up to the sorting hat. The hat was shoved on his head.

_About time, I have been waiting to put you in your right house, __**Slytherin**__!_

The hall is silent, as he sat down besides Draco.

"Look at the little half blood," sneered pansy.

"If I am a half-blood, then you are a pug," Harry said right back.

"Your not a half blood," asked Draco in shock.

"I learned at Gringotts that my mother is from a very powerful pureblood family, bur they had a lot of squibs. I wont tell you the name yet, just know that I will have a lot of power in years to come," said Harry with a Slytherin smirk. Several of his housemates looked shocked.

"Is that so," asked Pansy, with a greedy look in her eyes.

"Pansy, I am and never will be interested in you. You wish to marry a powerful man, but with the way you act, you will never marry one unless the other is forced into a marriage contract," said Harry, before grasping a goblet.

"How," started pansy, before Draco held up his hand, making her fall silent.

"What he speaks is the truth. So, Harry now you are in Slytherin, you will have to be tutored. We need to be the best, no matter what," said Draco, giving him a hard look.

"Draco, I know all the way up to sixth year text. Just because I have been terrible at all my classes does not mean I am not smart. I actually dumbed down all my essays and works to make sure that I would have something to eat during the summer," said Harry, before mouths slightly fell open.

"But your potions have exploded before," shouted Pansy, so un-slytherin.

"I would add the wrong ingredient, but I would choose one that would not cause any lasting harm to anyone. I happen to love potions," said Harry, ignoring the now sputtering girl.

"I think I like you Harry," said Draco, trying not to laugh at Pansy.

"No problem Draco, I just wonder how Ronald, and Granger are going to deal with their new change in status," said Harry, before taking a bite out of the chicken in front of him.

"Why call him Ronald, not Weasley," asked Pansy, confused. It would not be extremely hard to get her confused.

"Well, The twins and I have a business agreement. I happen to like them, and they are like real brother. The tried to tell me many times, but it seems something was preventing them. I do not know Bill or Charlie, so I have no problems with them. Ronald wants power and fame but does not want to do the work to gain it. Ginny wants to be the wife to the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore made a marriage contract between us. Since my aunt is my real magical guard she was able to cancel the contract in return for not suing the Weasleys for the money that was stolen," said Harry, before letting the information sink in. He knew everyone in the hall is listening to every word he spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CONTRACT IS CANCELED," shouted Ginny standing up, her eyes full of rage.

"I would be watching what you say, Miss Weasley. You owe me two life-debts. Ronald owes me one as well. Granger owes me one. You three dare treat me as such when you owe me your lives," Harry said before whispers broke out among the purebloods.

"What is a life-debt," asked a random muggleborn student.

"If I may," started Umbridge, bringing all attention to her. She cleared her throat. "A life-debt happens when one wizard or witch saves another. The witch or wizard who was saved owes the other their life, until the life-debt is released. The life-debts will also pass down through families. Since Granger, and many others were saved by Harry, they owe him a life-debt. So if he calls them on it, he could demand anything he wants, and they cannot object. If they object, their very magic will be ripped from their bodies and they will die."

Eyes went wide in shock, before understanding reached the muggleborns.

Harry knew this needed to happen, because if it does not, his life would be much worse, and so would the lives of his fellow students.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**From **

**Youikina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone, **

**how are you guys doing this ever since day? Well I am currently just finished with the new chapter. **

**After the last time I got reviews that complained about a few grammar mistakes. I just wanted to let you know I ignored them. So, if someone complains about grammar, it will be ignored.**

**Thanks**

**From **

**Youikina**

* * *

She felt rage. How in the hell did this slip past her. She has been part of the ministry for years. For her entire time there, she has been trying to prove that wizards are better then muggles. However, if they left their children to be abused by muggles, they are no better then the muggles themselves. At the same time, wizards and witches, her kind, are abusing their family members.

This is unacceptable.

This needs to be stopped.

So against her original judgment, she went to Potter. He gave her a report about types of abuse. It seems like the muggles are trying to stop abuse too. Then she sat him down, and had him go over everything he heard or seen. She made him swear an oath and write an contract with a blood quill, just for the prophet.

The more she listened, the more appalled she became. How many children have been hurt? Children are suppose to precious, the lifeblood of the Wizarding world. What on earth could she do to save the children?

For the first time in a very long time, she decided to do something that could risk her future and career. She contacted the Prophet, informing that Rita Skeeter has get to take the magical oath, that she was suppose to take the moment she got the job. The writer was forced into a position to tell the truth, or go to Azkaban.

Th Prophet released a statement, that Rita somehow did not take the oath, and that they are going to go over everything she has written. It seemed like the prophet has not forced a lot of people to take the oath, but the owner is enforcing the truth now.

It is the reason why most people believed what is written. The original prophet came with the words, bound by an unbreakable to always report the truth. To see a great paper break that promise, shocked a lot of people.

After that, she started to create a bill for a law. She sent a message to a reporter, who she trusted. She gave him a lot to work with too. It seems that Miss Honey, the reporter, is just as horrified as her. With the proof in front of her, she took it with an interesting idea.

The next time the prophet came out. It showed another side of the Wizarding world. It held facts of children, who have been abused, or died from abuse. It told them that how they, as a magical community have failed in their duty to protect the children of this world.

Since children are precious, it was very important to show the abuse they went through. She might get in trouble with telling the world their names, but it would be worth it.

The of the first people who were revealed is Neville Longbottom, and the abuse he suffered because of his family. It went into great detail about how he was emotionally abused, as well as physically abused. It went into the fact that Neville is being forced to use his fathers wind, which is not right for him. Because the wand does not work for him, it makes it hard to preform spells, which leads to him being harassed by his fellow classmates. The two biggest bullies being Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

It went through so many names. It told of what Severus Snape went through at the hands of a certain group of pranksters.

Before they got to Harry Potter, the magazine went to bash a lot of people, especially Dumbledore, for allowing things to happen at the school and not informing the teachers. Then the magazine informed the world of the abused of one Harold James Potter. It went through everything he went through. From being left on the cold November ground, to his childhood, to his school years, and much more. It went to how he felt coming into the Wizarding world, and how he was treated among his peers, to his first friends, to finding out that his friends were using him for money. To how Dumbledore has been playing him as a fool. (A/N: She does not know Harry is a seer!)

It showed the true Harry Potter, who only wants friends and family. A boy, who wants something so simple, but they have constantly been denied.

Then at the very end of the magazine. It revealed the truth of Sirius Blacks so called trail, or lack there is of one. How Harry ran into the rat, and met his grandfather.

The huge magazine had a lot of reactions from everyone. Some of shock and disbelief, until the written oaths were revealed in the middle of the page.

Then anger took over, at how they could have missed something this important. For once in a very long time, the two sides of the Wizarding world, the dark and the light, worked together. The bill was passed within a few days.

A device that has long since been used is once activated. It is a very large globe, covered in blue and red lights. The blue lights are those with large amounts of magic, meaning wizards, and the red are those who have no access to their magic, squibs.

The light will begin to flash when they are being hurt or abused. As soon as the device was turned on, hundred of people, children and adults were hunted down to be taken to the hospital. How they knew which person who is being hurt is simple, touch the flashing light, the name of the person will appear as well as their address.

The lights do not start flashing until the person is hurt, unless it is a child. The lights for children will only start flashing if the child is really hurt accidentally or intentionally hurt by someone.

The amount of people being abused is absolutely shocking. They has to call the aurors and many more departments to help them with taking care of finding the people hurt and taking them to St. Mungos.

00000000000

Harry could only smile as the truth came out. With the large magazine, the news spread fast. The vision he has the other day came true faster then he thought it would. However, he knew the future is always unpredictable.

Dumbledore was forcibly removed from the ICW, and the Wizarding Council. The old man is under strict watch. If he so much as tries to try anything funny, he will stripped of his magic faster then anyone could blink.

That deals with Dumbledore for now, but it does not take a risk of him. Dumbledore is not someone he wants to serve at all. He saw the future that man wants, he refuses to serve that old bastard.

Ron and Hermione became outcasts instantly, after the magazine came out. The glares that went their way could kill.

With the truth that Rita was writing lies because she did not take the oath hit home hard. Everyone started to apologize. They first started to wait for him to forgive them, but he just walked away. The Ministry is not looking so bad right now, but Umbridge is not always going to be so nice.

She reacted to the situation to better the world, to make them believe that they would always be better then muggles.

She is still a prejudice bitch, who wants to destroy anyone with creature blood in their veins. So no, she is not always going to be nice. She is going to be a big pain in the neck later, he has seen it,

So he is being careful in the snakes den. Pansy hates him, and tries to hex him at any moment. He felt like he is getting some training in, and he would hex her right back. After a while, it seems to have made them slightly friends.

They would call it sparing every time they got caught. The spells were simple ones, tripping jinx, coloring hair, and other simple things. It was nothing that could cause bodily harm.

Draco has taken to using him a doll whenever their classmates are no where near them. It seems that Draco loves making fashionable clothes. He would shove Harry into a new outfit almost everyday. Harry did not bother to fight the boy. He saw that boy. That boy would throw a Sirius Sized fit. He saw that, and he did not need to go through it.

After Professor Snape was taken to St. Mungos, things changed around the school pretty fast. Umbridge brought in a lot of teacher. Seven for every subject. One for year year. Trelawney was allowed to stay when no one else wanted the job.

Every teacher is being watched closely.

Harry had a good time just blending, and being a bit of a book worm. His grades skyrocketed. Even more so when Umbridge forced him through all of the end of the year tests that he intentionally flunked. He is first in the class, followed by Draco. While they were going over his test, they decided to go over everyone's tests. It seems Hermione is not as smart as she says. Her paper has a lot of potions on it. One is to make it seem like the answer written is the right answer, and a few more.

Harry laughed so hard when she was scolded by every single teacher in the school, as well as forced to take every test in a ministry approved room where the papers would be tested before graded.

Ron's grades flunked terribly. That boy is very close to getting kicked out of the school.

With a sigh, Harry grasped the cup in front of him.

_Lucius Malfoy is searching through a room full of files, with a a larger man behind him, holding out his right arm. In his right hand is a old style lantern, so Lucius could read the papers in front of him. The ruffling of paper, made him look at the two men closely. _

"_What are we looking for Malfoy," sneered the larger man. Is it possible for someone to be that hairy? What on earth could cause it, unless the man is a werewolf. _

"_Master wishes for us to find the seer. The globe that shows Our kind and squibs is only a copy. The original globe, which I hold in my possession has another light on it. A golden light. That light means that a descendant of the seer Cassandra has the abilities of a seer. However, unlike the globe the ministry has, names do not appear on my globe. All I know is that a child at Hogwarts is an heir of Cassandra. So I will search through every history of every family, even the muggles," Said Lucius, flipping through one more page, before joy spread across his face. _

"_What," snapped the wolf. _

"_The family that is descended from Cassandra is the Evans family," said Lucius. _

"_Where have I heard that before," asked the wolf._

"_Unfortunately, this means we will have to search in the muggle world," sneered Lucius standing up, still clutching that one piece of paper in his hands._

"Harry," snapped pansy, before he looked at her. Most of the Great Hall is staring at him. How long was he in that vision. All of a sudden, he felt sick. Terribly sick. Everything around him went hazy.

"Harry," he heard screamed, before everything went dark.

00000000000

Harry awoke in a hospital room, but it not like the Hogwarts infirmary. Where on earth is he"

"Your awake," he heard. Looking over, he saw a nurse, giving him a smile. He looked absolutely confused.

"You don't remember do you," asked the Nurse, putting flowers down beside him.

Remember what?

"You were poisoned Mr. Potter," said the nurse.

"P..," he tried talking, but he could barley make a sound.

"Don't talk, it will take a while for your throat to heal. We had to use a very dangerous potion to save you. You are going to be back to school in a week. Do you want to hear what happened," asked the nurse, sitting in the chair beside him.

Nodding, he lowered himself back onto the pillow.

"You were poisoned by Ginerva Weasley. She tried to use a love potion made by herself. Instead of making you love her, it forced you into a dreamlike state, before causing you to have a stroke. We used a potion that was forbidden to ever be used again to save you. I can not say the name of it," said the nurse before leaving him to think.

_How long has he been out?_

00000000000

Lucius Malfoy is annoyed. Nothing is ever good when he is annoyed. He just spent three weeks in the muggle world going through millions of files trying to find a connection to the Evans family that bore the Cassandra line. What he did not expect is how many muggle families bear the names Evans, and the fact that the family hid their connection to their ancestor well. Walking into the dinning room, he saw his wife eating, and reading the prophet.

She looked up at him and smiled. His love seems to be having a nice day.

"Love, it seems that the youngest Weasley, the girl, is getting charged with attempted murder," said Narcissa.

"Attempted murder, who did she try and kill," he asked, sitting down across from her.

"Harry Potter," she said just as he took a drink of his pop. He immediately began choke on his wine. Rubbing his chest, he glared at his wife, who gave an innocent smile. Then she continued.

"It seems that she tried to use an old and dangerous love potion on Potter. It put him in a dream like state for thirty minutes, which caused a lot of people to worry for him. However, as soon as he snapped out of the dreamlike state, he had a stroke, and his body tried to throw up the potion. He is still in St. Mungos."

He stopped thinking about, and prepared to meet his Lord later tonight. He has no idea where the seer is, and he is going to pay for not knowing. So he made his way to the globe, which is currently in the middle of his family library. He used to wonder why his father always told him about the globe, and how he said it would one day lead to the future.

As he stepped into the book filled library, he sighed as he shrugged off his outer robe. All he wants to do is relax.

He missed his bed these last three weeks. Looking up the globe, he saw the golden light has moved. As fast as he could, he summoned the step-latter and tapped the gold light.

In golden world _St. Mungos _ appeared above the golden light.

The conversation he has with his wife same rushing to the front of his head, but he would have to check just to sure.

He quickly checked his paper work to see if anyone other then Potter got sent to St. Mungos.

No one else was sent to St. Mungos.

His smile turned into a full smirk before he slapped himself in the head. How could he have forgotten her name. He even went to school with her.

Harry Potter is the son of Lily _Evans._

Oh, the dark lord is going to love this.

* * *

**Have a nice night! Don't forget to review, unless it about a few mistakes I made, then it will be ignored. **

**From Youikina**


End file.
